


I'm Out

by ithefandomtrash



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: IM A GENERAL WEE!!!, angst but i promise it will get happy, im not good at tagging these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln needed to leave, needed to get out and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Out

Head down. Hoodie up. 

Lincoln had packed a garbage bag of clothes ignoring his mother’s gentle hand on his arm trying to stop him. Ignoring his father's raised voice. He was out the door and racing down the street, past every memory he had. Sitting in the shade with Benny and Unsavi, rapping together. The dispatch, his second home, hiding in back writing jingles for the cab company, anything to make papi happy. “Mami, Nina sorry see ya, please no crying allowed…” He didn’t want to leave them, but the boiling point had been met he would never be the wanted son, the accepted son. Why stick around and be the biggest disappointment to ever live?

Lincoln didn’t know where he was going, only slowing his pace when his lungs began to burn and the stitch in his side was unbearable. He was out of the barrio that much was clear beyond that Lincoln was lost. He dug into his pockets pulling his wallet out. “Twenty-five bucks...what can I do with twenty-five bucks.” Lincoln stopped, fingers threaded through his hair taking in his surroundings. 

He felt like he was five again, wandering the mall with mami, his hand in hers Nina on her hip while she looked for Christmas presents. He had pulled away, claiming his hand was sweaty, something had distracted him, not that he could remember what it had been, a balloon stand maybe. He wandered further away from the shirt rack that his mother was stood at, further from the store she was in. He was fine at first following the mystical thing that had his attention, it hadn’t been until Lincoln had turned around that fear gripped his heart when Camila wasn’t there with her hand ready for his. He could almost hear his small voice yelling for her as tears had filled his eyes. He had been helpless. Just as he was now. Lost, helpless, and very alone.

He had to weigh his options, he might be able to wander and find a seedy motel room to sleep in, if he was lucky, really lucky, which Lincoln was not. He could ride the subway for the night, ride to the end of the line and sleep in the tunnel. But what would be do tomorrow? The tunnel seemed to be his best option. Lincoln adjusted the garbage back of things and started for 190 St. he could get a ride to Inwood, walk to Marble Hill in the morning. But what to do after his money ran out? He couldn’t go back, wouldn’t go back. Not until he knew his father was proud..would he ever be proud? Jobs Lincoln needed a job, just until he had money for an apartment, then he’d write, he’d write and write and submit his music every place possible. “Train first, tomorrow tomorrow.” 

Lincoln followed the wave of people down into the tunnel, cash crumpled in his clutched hand, it almost hurt to unfurl his fist and hand the five to the ticket attendant. He couldn’t look the man in the eye, realizing how pathetic he looked in that moment eyes rimmed red pajama shorts and a black hoodie and a trash bag straining from the weight of running out of the Heights. Still Lincoln pushed past the throws of people and claimed a bench on the train. For maybe the first time Lincoln allowed his lungs to fill with air. God if there was ever a time to start smoking…  
Lincoln allowed his head to fall back on the wall, and his eyes to close. He could make it, he had to believe that he could or he wouldn’t, wasn’t that something always mentioned at school, being the only one to believe in yourself and you’ll somehow magically make it? Just as Lincoln was starting to drift into a light fitful sleep his phone began to buzz, and wouldn’t stop. 

[Usnavi]: where are you?

[Usnavi]: your parents are losing it

[Usnavi]: lincoln man this isnt funny

[Usnavi]: everyones looking for you

[Lincoln]: a. Nice job on being the only one to think to text me amigo

[Lincoln]: b. I’m not coming home, 

[Lincoln]: c. watch after nina for me and tell mami I love her

With that said lincoln shut his phone off before Usnavi could talk him into coming home, the man was a dork that stumbled over himself as a part time job, but he could be persuasive. If anyone could convince him of how smart it be to come home, it would be Usnavi. “I’ll be back once I’ve made you proud…”


End file.
